Secretária
by Tmizinha
Summary: Ótimo, eu não conseguia mais encarar minha secretária, ao menos não depois que comecei a notar sua presença de maneira perturbadora. Por deus, por que ela tinha que ser tão sensual? Oneshot/KagInu/Hentai.


**Desclaimer: ****Inuyasha não me pertence, mas eu adoraria pertencer a ele.**

**oOo**

Eu não podia acreditar. Simplesmente não podia acreditar que ela havia colocado novamente aquela saia! Por deus, deveria ser proibido que secretárias usassem saias tão curtas como aquela.

Engoli seco tentando não demonstrar meu nervosismo. Desfiz o nó da minha gravata e me abanei com calma. Não queria deixar transparecer o calor que eu estava sentindo... seria ridículo e certamente poderia ser mal compreendido. Inuyasha Taisho preso por assédio sexual daria uma ótima capa nas revistas de Tókio, mas acredito que eu não estava preparado para aquilo.

- Senhor Inuyasha, você está bem?- Dei um pulo e respirei fundo. Ótimo, ela apareceu novamente na minha frente do nada. Os olhos azuis piscaram algumas vezes e a feição confusa se acentuou pelas sobrancelhas que se uniram em preocupação. – Você está vermelho e arfante, será que não é febre?- Tentou aproximar sua mão de minha testa e eu me esquivei.

- Estou bem. – Respondi grosseiramente. Observei o primeiro botão de sua camiseta social branca aberta e quase tive uma parada cardíaca. Os cabelos morenos estavam realmente cheirosos aqueles dias e... quando não estavam? Eu realmente estava louco quando decidi contratá-la.

Louco. Insano. Completamente demente.

- Desculpe. – Ela pediu sorrindo sem graça. Notei que ela se afastou um pouco e suas bochechas ficaram levemente rosadas. Oh não, ela achou que eu havia ficado bravo com ela. Ótimo, antes isso que perceber minha real situação frente a ela.

Maldição.

- Não se desculpe.- E novamente minha voz soou grossa. – Eu estou bem, é esse calor que está me matando. – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e eu olhei para fora. A chuva batia contra a janela e o vento que passou por nós me fez arrepiar.

- Calor?- Ela perguntou lentamente. A voz de Kagome Higurashi saiu doce e eu tremi novamente, mas dessa vez não foi de frio.

- Volte ao seu trabalho.- Respondi. – Tenho muito que fazer.- Lhe dei as costas e não quis imaginar seu semblante decepcionado. Certamente eu não era a pessoa mais doce do mundo, mas a verdade é que eu poderia ser um pouco melhor.

Isso é, se eu não estivesse completamente louco por ela.

**oOo**

Fechei a porta do meu escritório e me xinguei mentalmente. Eu não poderia continuar a tratá-la daquela forma. Eu tinha um enorme tesão nela e a culpa não era dela. Isto é, era parcialmente. Aquelas saias curtas, aquele cabelo cheiroso, aquelas pernas torneadas e aquela boca perfeita. Na verdade a culpa era toda dela.

Isso, era toda dela.

Ouvi batidas contra a porta e me assustei. Sobressaltos estavam sendo comuns no meu cotidiano desde que comecei a perceber que Kagome era um pouco mais atraente que eu achava que era. Supostamente ela era despeitada e tinha pernas tortas. Isso antes de eu desmanchar meu relacionamento de quatro anos com Kikyou. E então tudo pareceu não fazer sentido algum.

Kagome Higurashi não era quem eu jurava que era. Ou melhor, ela não era _o que_ eu achava que era. E então minha rotina mudou drasticamente. Eu vivia arfante, desviando do toque dela, passando longe o suficiente para parecer uma relação profissional. Mas aquilo estava parecendo... doentio. Eu estava doente.

Deus.

- Inuyasha?- Ouvi a voz baixa do outro lado da porta e meu coração acelerou. Bateu novamente contra a porta, mas com outro ritmo. – Senhor Inuyasha, você está aí?- Ótimo. Ela sabia que eu estava e eu não poderia mentir, nem fugir daquilo.

Maldição.

- Um momento. – Minha voz soou um pouco estrangulada e eu suspirei. Assoprei minhas mãos suadas e percebi que não havia funcionado. Caminhei até o banheiro do meu escritório e lavei as mãos, assim como meu rosto. Olhei no espelho e eu parecia um pouco melhor. Respirei fundo e tentei me focar. Eu tinha que parar com aquilo.

Caminhei lentamente até a porta e quando coloquei a mão na maçaneta senti novamente meu coração descompassar. Que droga! Desde quando eu havia virado aquele maricas?

- Diga.- Abri a porta e olhei por uma fresta. Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha perigosamente.

- O Senhor Naraku mandou te entregar essas pastas...- Ela disse lentamente. O olhar azul estava me estudando e eu engoli seco. Passei as mãos pela fresta e puxei as pastas.

- Muito obrigado.- Fui fechar a porta quando senti a mão dela empurrá-la. Ela entrou no escritório parecendo um pouco irritada. – O que está fazendo?- Perguntei rudemente enquanto tentava forçar uma postura.

Mas por deus, o que ela estava fazendo?

- Estou colocando as pastas em cima da mesa, não vê?- Perguntei enquanto depositava as pastas ali, fingindo ter um cuidado que verdadeiramente eu não tinha. Ela me ignorou completamente.

- Você está descontente com meu trabalho?- Ela perguntou mexendo as mãos descontrolada. – Eu estou fazendo mal meu serviço, não estou atendendo as suas expectativas?- Ela parecia realmente nervosa. – Olha senhor Inuyasha, as coisas estão realmente _muito_, mas _muito_ estranhas entre nós.- Ótimo, ela estava afirmando aquilo. – Eu realmente não sei mais o que fazer! Eu converso com você e você desvia o olhar, eu te passo as ligações e você gagueja ou então quando tento conversar com você, você simplesmente responde grosseiramente para mim.- Ela passou as mãos para os cabelos, os alisando. – Olha, sei que parece estranho eu estar cobrando uma sociabilidade, mas eu trabalho para você há três anos e isso nunca havia acontecido antes, entende? Se as coisas continuarem assim, acho melhor eu ir embora.- Aquele decote estava me deixando louco, ainda mais com suas mãos em seus cabelos, que fazia com que seus seios empinassem.

Espera... ela ia fazer _o que_?

- O que?- Perguntei de imediato. – O que você está dizendo? Você trabalha para mim há três anos, como acha que irei me virar sem você de uma hora para outra?

- É exatamente isso que estou dizendo.- Ela torceu a feição e eu quis beijá-la naquele momento. – Eu trabalho para você há muito tempo e você ultimamente tem se portado muito estranho. Eu realmente não sei mais o que pensar! Cogitei várias hipóteses, mas nenhuma faz sentido!- Eu respirei fundo. – Fale alguma coisa!

- A culpa não é minha se você fica usando essas roupas!- Ela arqueou a sobrancelha imediatamente e eu entrei em pânico.

"_A culpa não é minha se você fica usando essas roupas_", meu deus, o que eu acabei de falar?

- Olha, quer dizer...- Foi minha vez de passar as mãos nos cabelos. Ótimo, eu definitivamente destruí qualquer tipo de relacionamento profissional que poderíamos ter, ou melhor, que deveríamos ter. – A culpa não é sua...- Ela esperou com que eu terminasse e eu abri um sorriso amarelo.

- Minhas saias?- Ela analisou a saia jeans que, bom, na realidade não era tão curta assim. – Eu sempre usei saias, assim como todas as outras funcionárias!- Ela apontou o dedo em direção a porta fechada e eu definitivamente não sabia o que falar naquele momento. – Você nunca me disse nada, como eu poderia imaginar que isso seria um incômodo para você?

- Você sempre usou saias, mas antes suas pernas eram tortas!- Tentei explicar e observei a expressão da mulher ficar torcida. Ela estava furiosa e eu também, por ser tão estúpido. Maldição, por que eu não conseguia calar essa minha maldita boca? – Quer dizer... não eram.

- Minhas pernas eram tortas?- Ela cerrou os olhos. – Isso só pode ser brincadeira. Você pirou, Inuyasha. Pirou!- Ela rangeu os dentes e eu percebi que aquilo estava ficando sério. Honestamente, não me lembro de ela ter me chamado pelo nome diretamente nunca. – Eu vou embora.- Ela se virou e eu entrei em pânico. Peguei em seu pulso e engoli seco quando ela se virou para mim.

- Você não pode ir...- Quase supliquei e ela suspirou.

- Por que não?- Tentei dizer algo, mas realmente não fazia idéia do que dizer. – Viu? Você simplesmente não sabe por que eu tenho que ficar aqui com você. Você me trata mal, Inuyasha, e se for para eu continuar assim dessa maneira, prefiro ir embora.

- Fica.- Pedi novamente. – Olha Kagome, a culpa é toda minha, tudo bem?- Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços esperando calmamente que eu me explicasse. – É que eu... hm.- Ela acentuou ainda mais a sobrancelha erguida quando começou a bater o pé contra o assoalho. – Eu não consigo mais trabalhar como antes, porque antes...

- Minhas pernas eram tortas.- Ela completou desgostosa. Eu engoli seco.

- Não, eu que pensava que eram.- Ela parecia cada vez menos interessada no que eu tinha a dizer. – Quando eu namorava Kikyou eu realmente não reparava em outras mulheres, entende? Eu te via e não te achava sensual e isso é o que mantinha nosso vínculo tão bom. Eu não imaginei que me interessaria por você nunca!

- Olha, você está começando a me magoar.- Ela respondeu debochada e eu quis rir. Minha situação realmente era hilária, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar o quão desastroso aquilo estava se tornando.

- Te magoar?- Perguntei eufórico e desarrumei ainda mais minha gravata. – Olha Kagome, se você quer saber eu vou te falar.- Ela me encarou séria e eu tentei não pensar nas conseqüências do que ia dizer. – Eu não consigo mais te olhar como se simplesmente não quisesse fazer sexo com você.- Ela arregalou um pouco os orbes e eu dei ombros. – Pronto, é isso.- Ela abriu a boca algumas vezes tentando falar algo, mas a fechava logo em seguida. A encarei fixadamente e foi a vez dela desviar o olhar.

- Bom... bom.- Continuei a encarando e ela respirou fundo. – Acho que vou embora.- Ela se virou lentamente e começou a caminhar um pouco acanhada. Com lentidão se virou novamente. – Ou não.- Arqueei a sobrancelha. – Isso é, isso é um problema para você?- Se isso é um problema para mim? Claro que é, se não fosse eu não estaria tão nervoso nos últimos tempos.

Como ela pôde me perguntar uma coisa dessas?

- Você realmente acha que, hm, não tem como resolvermos isso?- Ela deu alguns passos em minha direção. – Se você conviveu comigo todo esse tempo sem perceber que eu era toda essa ameaça que está me dizendo, então será que não dá para voltar a ser como era antigamente?- Eu fui responder, mas aquela proximidade não me deixou escolha.

E foi a vez dela se assustar quando a beijei. Minha língua penetrou sua boca sem pensar duas vezes e foi naquele momento que constatei que estava realmente louco. Minha mão subiu pela sua perna torneada e adentrou embaixo da saia, apalpando seu bumbum com força. Ela tentou me afastar, mas então a empurrei contra minha mesa e me coloquei em meio a suas pernas. Ela gemeu quando mordi levemente seu lábio e senti ela tremer.

- Só tem um jeito de resolvermos isso.- Sussurrei em seu ouvido e em seguida mordi sua orelha com leveza. – E talvez não seja de uma forma tão pacífica.- Não esperei por uma resposta, apenas voltei as mãos para suas pernas e ataquei o pescoço branco. Ela deitou o corpo um pouco para trás e eu gemi quando me afastei e pude enxergar os seios dentro do soutien branco.

Não havia mais volta, soube naquele momento.

Senti sua mão acariciar meu cabelo e puxar meu rosto para perto do dela novamente. Sua boca bateu contra a minha violentamente e eu me assustei frente a sua reação. Suas mãos bagunçavam meu cabelo sem leveza nenhuma e eu pude sentir suas unhas me fazendo um leve cafuné. As sensações passavam por meu corpo de maneira frenética e não pude controlar minha ereção. Apertei suas pernas com um pouco mais de força e as soltei, passando as mãos para sua blusa, abrindo habilmente alguns botões. Ela abriu os olhos e se afastou um pouco de mim.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora.- Ela afirmou tentando se esquivar novamente e eu apanhei seus pulsos e me coloquei parcialmente por cima dela sobre a mesa, prendendo seus pulsos. Sua blusa estava completamente aberta e eu analisei sua barriga lisa, bem como seus seios avantajados que me fizeram momentaneamente mordê-los. Ela gemeu baixo quando uma de minhas mãos puxou seu seio para fora e eu o suguei com força.

- Eu não.- Respondi arfando e voltei a sugar seu seio. As pernas compridas se enlaçaram contra meu corpo e eu me satisfiz perante a aprovação. Eu a queria e ela também me queria. Isso era ótimo, pois descartava a hipótese de ser acusado de assédio.

Ou não.

Mas eu realmente não me importava com aquilo. Não no momento em que ela mordeu seus próprios lábios e tentou conter um gemido que vinha do fundo de sua garganta. Ouvi o telefone tocar em sua mesa e não me importei com aquilo.

Eu apenas queria Kagome. Nua e em cima de minha mesa.

- Temos que parar com isso.- Ela arfou, mas apertou ainda mais suas pernas em volta de meu corpo. – Isso tem que parar Inuyasha...- soltei os pulsos dela e passei a abrir sua saia, a puxando sem cerimônia para baixo. Ela sentou-se novamente e eu analisei aquele corpo perfeito, bem como sua calcinha branca ensopada.

Meus deus, meu sangue havia ido todo para um lugar só e eu não conseguia me conter. Eu estava explodindo!

Ajoelhei-me frente à mesa e abaixei sua calcinha. Ela gemeu em antecipação e dessa vez não evitou o gemido alto quando minha língua colidiu com seu feixe de nervos. Ela abriu as pernas sem demonstrar estar envergonhado e eu me deliciei ao penetrar um dedo dentro de sua vagina molhada. Ela tentou se movimentar contra mim e eu a mordi ali, em seu feixe sensível.

Passei minhas mãos em suas canelas e forcei seus pés em cima da mesa. Os saltos estavam ainda em seus pés quando a posicionei daquela maneira e eu pude visualizá-la inteira.

Eu quase morri.

Voltei a sugá-la, mas dessa vez com mais força e com um ritmo maior. Eu queria chupá-la como nunca ninguém havia feito antes. Meu pênis estava prestes a explodir o zíper de minha calça e eu estava surtando. Kagome estava cada vez mais molhada e sua entrada me acolhia cada vez mais quente.

- Por favor...- Ela sussurrou e eu tentei ignorá-la. Ela realmente queria parar com aquilo? – Por favor, vamos fazer sexo e resolver isso.- Ouvi a voz extasiada dela e sorri, lhe mordendo novamente. Ela gemeu e apertou meu cabelo com força, sorrindo ao me ver levantar.

- Engraçado que minha secretária esteja mandando em mim.- Sorri maliciosamente para ela e o tive retribuído. Abri minha calça com rapidez e senti que ela havia se sentado e estava abrindo minha blusa. Sua língua colidiu contra meu peito e eu gemi quando ela lambeu todo meu peitoral. Seus cabelos enrolados estavam completamente desarrumados e ela parecia selvagem. Abaixei a calça e já a senti pegar em minha extensão, masturbando-me com rapidez.

Ela era realmente boa naquilo.

Me massageava com precisão e senti aquelas batidas com um tesão que jamais havia sentido. Meu pênis estava pulsando em excitação e eu queria comê-la com urgência.

Senti a língua dela abaixando em minha virilha e a peguei pelos ombros, a empurrando sobre a mesa novamente.

- Chefe?- Ela perguntou em um tom malicioso, um tom que não havia aparecido nem em minhas fantasias eróticas. Eu engoli seco e a mordi na base do pescoço furiosamente, mas a chupei no ombro, me certificando que a marca não apareceria quando ela viesse trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Isso é, se ela viesse.

- Não ouse vir com esses lábios sacanas para perto de mim.- Sussurrei em seu ouvido e voltei minha mão em sua entrada, a masturbando incessantemente. –Se fizer isso, não vou poder realizar seu pedido.- Ela me sorriu e eu me coloquei em sua entrada, mas engoli seco naquele momento. – Temos um problema.- Anunciei. – Estou sem proteção.- Ela me sorriu se remexendo em baixo de mim. Sua entrada estava cada vez mais lisa e ela parecia afobada.

- Fui eu quem te entreguei os exames ano passado e sei que você não tem doença nenhuma, Inuyasha.- Tentei não encarar aquilo como invasão de privacidade, uma vez que estava a meu favor. – E eu tomo remédio, não precisa se preocupar.- Ela se empurrou levemente contra mim e eu não me segurei, empurrando seus ombros novamente sobre a mesa. Forcei seus pés para ficar assim como quando havia a sugado e ela gemeu a se ver completamente aberta para mim.

Exatamente como eu a imaginava.

Penetrei levemente meu pênis e o senti entrando calmamente dentro dela. Toda sua entrada me sugava para dentro e eu gemi calorosamente em seu ouvido. Eu tremi, assim como ela e gemi quando dei a segunda estocada. E aquilo foi suficiente para que eu me descontrolasse em cima do corpo branco, que já não se arrepiava mais com o frio. Ela gemia cada vez mais alto, o que era disfarçado pela chuva que caia incessantemente lá fora.

Os olhos azuis me encararam cheios de tesão e ela arranhou minhas costas sem piedade, assim como eu não a tinha quando estocava com força dentro dela. Kagome gemeu quando eu voltei a chupar seu pescoço enquanto fazíamos sexo e eu não soube expressar o que senti quando ela apertou toda sua entrada em meu pênis.

Gemi alto quando ela mordeu meu ombro e uma de suas mãos passaram para sua feminilidade, fazendo movimentos suaves e certeiros contra ela mesmo. Vi suas pupilas extremamente dilatadas e seus olhos perderem o foco quando ela deu um gemido estrangulado e tirou sua mão de lá, tremendo embaixo de mim. Sua respiração estava desregulada e eu senti o como ela estava quente.

Vi seus seios parcialmente para fora do soutien completamente duros, onde um deles estava marcado por minhas chupadas. Ao notar seu rosto repleto de prazer me afundei com mais força dentro dela e gemi antes de gozar ali mesmo, dentro dela. Kagome tremeu junto comigo e eu me coloquei em cima do corpo quente da morena, que arfava junto comigo.

Eu havia literalmente fodido com a minha secretária. Mas acredito que ela havia gostado daquilo.

**oOo**

Observei impacientemente a porta. Eram quase oito horas e ela ainda não havia chegado. Será que iria voltar? Será que foi a uma delegacia, ligou para a mãe dela ou qualquer coisa do tipo?

Observei a porta abrir com lentidão e sorri internamente. Kagome entrou no escritório dando passos certeiros e me abriu um sorriso.

- Olá senhor Inuyasha, tudo bem?- Me perguntou calmamente enquanto se dirigia a sua mesa. Sorri em sua direção enquanto ousava me aproximava dela.

- Tudo bem e com você?- Lhe perguntei com calma e ela concordou. Observei a saia preta um pouco mais curta que a do dia anterior, bem como o primeiro botão de sua camiseta aberto, como de costume.

- O senhor Naraku retornou a ligação?- Me perguntou enquanto sentava-se na cadeira e arrumava as pastas por ordem alfabética.

- Sim. Ligou em meu celular marcando uma reunião. Reclamou também por não ter conseguido falar com você a tarde inteira ontem.

- Me desculpe.- Ela pediu com passividade. – Quer que eu ligue para ele marcando um horário ou já está tudo certo?- Eu me aproximei dela e toquei seu ombro, sentindo sua respiração começar a ficar desregular. Abaixei-me perto de sua orelha e sorri.

- Não será necessário. Eu desmarquei.- Ela tremeu e eu sorri.

Enfim, acredito que nós não tínhamos mais nenhum problema. Pelo menos, não de sociabilidade.

**oOo**

**Bom, não consegui deixar de fazer oneshots. Certamente ando muito ocupada, portanto não tenho condições de fazer mais uma fanfic. Demorei muito mais que o esperado para terminar "ladrões" e não quero passar novamente por isso tão cedo hahaha**

**Então, escrevi uma onsehot com hentai para felicitar um pouco os leitores do site. Espero que tenham gostado, mesmo que ela tenha sido bem curtinha. **

**Bom, um beijo a todos que perderam seu tempo lendo!hahahaha**

**Até a próxima!**


End file.
